Cream colored Whitehouse stationery
Apparently some very important things in this case were written on 'creamy whitehouse stationery'. ie, paper. but what , exactly wass written? who saw it? when? On pg 371, of The Way of the World, Suskin says this: "The White House had concocted a fake letter from Habbush to Saddam, backdated to July 1, 2001. . . . The idea was to take the letter to Habbush and have him transcribe it on a piece of Iraq government stationery to make it look legitimate. CIA would then take the finished product to Baghdd and have someone release it to the media. . . . Even five years later, Richer remembers looking down at the creamy White House stationery on which the assignment was written Woah nellie. Now we've got two different things from the whitehouse. We have 1. A letter 'concocted' by the Whitehouse, from Habbush, to Saddam. Ie, the text of the forgery itself. 2. An 'assignment' to create the forgery, written on 'creamy whitehouse stationery'.... Those are two different things. One is a forged letter, one is an order to forge a letter. Are they both written on one piece of paper? Are they on separate pieces of paper? This is what confuses me about the interview transcript that Suskind released on August 8, 2008, with Richer. Suskind says 'letter' twice, but Richer keeps saying 'it'. I dont know what they are referring to, exactly? Does Richer even know what Suskind is refering to? Does he care? Why would the whitehouse staff be dumb enough to put any of this on whitehouse stationery in the first place? And what is the timeline for these papers? Who creates them? When? Who has the papers after that? And after that? And after that? Now, Richer, in that Aug 8 transcript bit that Suskind released, says that he remembers the 'original' and 'a copy'. An original and a copy of what? The forged letter? The order to commit the forgery? And where are those copies now? And where are the originals ? And where did they make the copies? What kind of photocopier? Was it one with a memory, hooked to a computer? How many copies were made? Who made them? Who distributed them? Who had access to them? Did they throw them in the trash bin after reading them? Were they shredded? Did it all get sent to a recycler? And, is whitehouse stationery even creamy? In the suskind response 'statement from rob richer' of august 8, the unknown author who is supposedly richer, claims that he saw many things from the whitehouse, but they were on white paper...... huh? Thankfully, there is google, and anonymous posters on the internet, to guide us. Like, Citizen92, of firedoglake.com: Citizen92, of firedoglake.com He says that whitehouse stationery is in fact 'creamy'. WH stationery is like none other. It is “creamy.” It is medium weight, and you get an edge when you tear it. And it’s water-marked with both an eagle as well as the date of production. THE WHITE HOUSE WASHINGTON Is embossed in blue at the top. Important to note that OVP and the NSC have their own stationery and do not generally use THE WHITE HOUSE - WASHINGTON standard. That stuff is left exclusively to politicals in the WHO (White House Office)." OVP being Office of the Vice President and NSC being the National Security Council. So what does that mean exactly? In the Aug 8 Richer/Suskind transcript, Richer says hes damn sure that 'it' (whatever 'it' refers to) came from the Vice President. But the vice president doesnt use creamy stationery? What? What if he borrowed it? And didnt give it back? OMG that would be stealing! As for the author of these papers... who wrote them? Whose handwriting are they in? What color ink did they use? Did they wear gloves? Are their fingerprints all over them? Did they drool on it a little bit? Is their DNA on it? Who signed the document/documents? Were they signed? I dont know. Whos on first? Third Base.